Alternate Ending To Coco's Revenge
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: What if, instead of the Rugrats and the Disney Characters fighting Coco in Chapter 20 of Celrock's story The Offspring, Peter had taken the healthcare chip out of Baymax's access port and ordered him to destroy Coco? What would have happened? Rugrats/All Grown Up, Big Hero 6, Fantasia, Lilo & Stitch, Pirates of the Caribbean, Princess and the Frog, and Aladdin AU.


_"Location:_ _Orlando, Florida, Celrock Universe, July 20th 2040"_

After the Rugrats, Stitch, Aladdin, Jack Sparrow, Baymax, Professor Callaghan, Dr. Facilier and the Friends from the Other Side, and Chernabog saved the Offspring at Lake Erie, they headed back to the orphanage in Orlando, where Stu, Didi, Chaz, Kira, Howard, Betty, Randy, Lucy, Dana, and Laura had shown up, and they all met up in the parking lot.

"Oh, I'm so glad that everybody is safe!" Didi cried.

"Yeah, mom, me too." Tommy said.

"Come on, everyone. It's time for me and Phil to induct a new member into our family." Dil said.

Everybody walked up to the gates of the orphanage. However, no sooner was Chuckie about to open the gates, when a bunch of security guards came out, firing guns into the air.

"Quickly! Everyone, duck!" Peter cried.

Everyone ducked down to protect their children and grandchildren, as well as themselves, from the gun shots.

"Let us through!" Nicole cried.

Nicole stood up just in time to see Coco facing her.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. Don't you all know that this orphanage is off limits?" Coco asked, obviously lying.

"My husband told me about you, and based on what I see around me, your up to no good. I demand that you stop right now!" Nicole replied.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. I believe that it's you that should be stopping. Leave the grounds at once, or say your prayers." Coco said.

Peter's eyes narrowed in anger. Moments later, Baymax walked up to him. The others looked at Peter with concern and confusion as to what he would do next. His next statement gave them their answer.

"Baymax, destroy her." Peter ordered.

Coco looked at Peter in shock and horror. Baymax bent down to look at Peter.

"My programming does not allow me to harm a human being." Baymax said.

Peter turned to Baymax.

"Not as of right now." Peter said.

Peter opened Baymax's access port, took out the healthcare chip, and put the healthcare chip in his pocket. He then pushed the red battle chip back into Baymax. Baymax froze as his fighting program took over, and the robot's eyes began to glow a bright red. Peter pointed at Coco, who started backing up in fear.

"Do it, Baymax! DESTOY HER!" Peter ordered.

Baymax's looked at Coco, and pointed his rocket fist at her. The rocket fist launched and hit the wall, missing Coco, and Coco ran into the orphanage in an attempt to escape from the now-murderous robot. The fist flew back and reattached to Baymax, and Baymax started going after Coco. After seeing Baymax start to attack Coco, the security guards rushed in to try and stop the robot. One of the security guards ran up to Baymax and jumped on his right arm, causing the robot's second shot to miss Coco twice.

"NO, stop it, Baymax!" the security guard ordered.

Baymax pushed the security guard into a wall and his rocket fist reattached. Coco ran through a series of support beams, but then she tripped. Baymax looked at Coco with his glowing red eyes and approached her, knocking down the beams as he did so. Baymax prepared for another shot, but then a female security officer jumped behind on Baymax's back, throwing the robot off balance. Baymax leaned back and slammed the security guard into a wall before throwing her away. However, Baymax unknowingly threw the security guard into Peter and Professor Callaghan, who got thrown onto the ground. The healthcare chip fell out of Peter's pocket and the kabuki mask fell off of Professor Callaghan's face as a result of the security guard getting thrown into them. Coco noticed the kabuki mask fall of Professor Callaghan's face, and she ran over, picked up the kabuki mask, and put it on. The microbots fell under her control, now that she was wearing the neurotransmitter that was in the kabuki mask.

Four of the security guards grabbed at the arms of Baymax, attempting to stop him. However, he would have none of it, and he tossed the four of them aside and charged at Coco, who by now had broken a hole through the ceiling and was building the microbots up to the hole in an attempt to escape.

Another security officer was not willing to watch Coco die. He grabbed the healthcare chip that laid a few feet away and ran for Baymax as the robot threw the other security guards like ragdolls. He had to fix this. He had to get the chip in Baymax's access port. He ran up to Baymax and hit his fist against the robot's chest where the access port was, but it was locked. He couldn't stop him.

"No, please stop!" the security guard shouted.

Baymax threw the security guard away before activating his suit's wings and flying after Coco. The security guard flew back and hit a wall before falling to the ground, and the healthcare chip fell out of his hands before landing a few feet away. After Baymax flew off, the Rugrats and their families, Stitch, Aladdin, Jack Sparrow, Professor Callaghan, Dr. Facilier and the Friends from the Other Side, and Chernabog stood there in silence. They thought that Coco had gotten away.

"Um, guys, I don't think that Baymax successfully kill..." Phil started to say.

However, Phil got cut off as a red haired figure landed in front of him with a sickening sound and stiffened. Lil screamed and everyone took a step back as, from above, Baymax landed in front of Professor Callaghan and presented the kabuki mask to him. Blood splattered the robot's mask and hands. Professor Callaghan grabbed the kabuki mask and wiped off the blood before putting it back on. Peter grabbed the healthcare chip, walked up to Baymax, opened the access port, and put the healthcare chip in the access port before closing it.


End file.
